Maybe It Was You All Along
by Lauwaa
Summary: A 5 year old Jaime meets a Tony of the same age and cuteness ensues?


-Mama! Mama! Mama! Puedo ir al parque? Por favor!

-Vale, vale. But be careful and don't come home too late, Jaime!

-Thanks mom, you're the best!

The 5 year old boy runs outside and crosses the street – not before looking at both sides twice to be really sure – in order to get to the park that's just in front of his home. The grassy area is not very big, but there's enough place there for a small soccer field, various structures with a couple of slides and the obvious swing set - which is getting rather old and creaky. He can't help but think to himself that he'd really like to have a friend sometimes, but the people at school are not nice to him and nobody wants to play with him. So he is used to playing alone, now. But that's okay. He has made up lots of games that he can play by himself. He hurries towards the sandbox that's hidden under one of the structures of the park. It's Jaime's favourite place to play because it is kind of hidden away from the rest of the playground so no one can come and bother him unless they want to play in the sandbox.

He comes to a stop, though, when he notices someone is already playing in there. At first Jaime is hesitant because maybe it's someone he knows and that doesn't like him. He is relieved, strangely, when the boy sitting there is unknown to him – maybe he'll finally make a friend! – so he creeps closer until he's standing right beside the sandbox.

The other boy is about his age, but smaller. He has dark and rather long hair, and tan skin. He is wearing glasses that keep sliding down his nose – he keeps pushing them up over and over – and a Ninja Turtles shirt. Jaime can also see fake tattoos peek from under his sleeves – all of turtles.

- Hi there! Jaime says cheerfully, startling the stranger.

- He- hello. The boy replies, rather shyly.

- My name is Jaime. What's yours? Can I play with you? What are you building? Do you live around here? Cause it's the first time I've seen you here and I come all the time. In fact, I live just over there.

The words spill out of Jaime's mouth at a fast pace and the smaller boy is getting rather confused. Jaime finally notices, stops, and then sticks out his hand for the other to shake.

- My name is Jaime. Nice to meet you. What's your name?

- I… My name is Tony. He mumbles, looking away from Jaime, but still shaking his hand.

- That's a pretty name! Can I play with you?

- Y- yes you can. I was building a castle, you can help me!

Jaime proceeds to sit down in front of Tony, and starts helping him. They get to know each other during that time, talking about school and how Tony just moved in, what they like to do. Jaime learns that his new friend's favourite animal is turtles, and instantly starts calling him "Turtle", which makes the other boy laugh. Tony slowly gets out of his shell and starts to smile more, encouraged by Jaime's goofy behaviour and contagious laughter.

The day ends up going by too fast and it's already time for both boys to go back home. They promise to see each other the following day, though. And they do, for a couple weeks they hang out together every day, and sometimes their Mamas come to the park too, especially because the boys can't stop talking about each other to their respective families, and since the mothers met each other, they've become quite good friends as well.

Finally, Jaime's birthday comes up. Since Tony is his only friend, he does not have a proper birthday party planned. He does not care, anyway, because he only wants Tony to be there. Faithful to their habit, Jaime meets Tony at the park, only to find out that his friend has a surprise for him: not quite hidden behind his small frame is a messily wrapped up present. Excited at the idea of getting a gift, Jaime runs all the way to his friend and tackles him in a massive hug.

"Turtle! You got me a present! Can I see it? Can I see it? Please!" Jaime says, cheerful as ever. Tony giggles, still crushed under his friend's body, and manages a "Yes, but you'll have to get off of me first." before Jaime finally climbs off, sitting right beside Tony. The smaller boy dusts himself up, and fixes up his crooked glasses. He then hands his present to his laughing friend, nervous of what his reaction will be.

Unsurprisingly, Jaime rips off the paper eager as he is to see what Tony got him. He is not deceived when he finds out that it's a turtle plushie, as big as both his hands. He giggles delightfully when he sees the messily taped glasses Tony must have added after buying it.

"I love it Turtle! Thank you! Now there'll always be a part of you with me!" Jaime can't stop looking at his friend, who's sporting the biggest grin he ever saw. So before he can think it through, the young boy scouts closer to Tony and pecks him on the cheek. Tony instantly tenses up, gesture that makes Jaime regret what he just did because his friend has stopped grinning. But he is even more surprised when a blushing Tony turns towards him and gives him a peck, much like what he just did, but this time on the lips.

Jaime can't help but smile, one that matches Tony's perfectly.

- You're blushing! his Turtle says, teasing.

- …no, I'm not!

- Yes you are!

A flustered Jaime brings his hands up to his cheeks, trying to hide the blush that he feels creeping up to his face. Tony places a reassuring hand on his friend's knee, looking down on his lap.

"It's okay Jaime, it's okay! Actually, I… I think it's cute." Tony is now the one with the reddened cheeks, shy as ever and refusing to look at his friend. Jaime does not even manage and "Oh!" in surprise before he hears his Mama call him back home.

"Sorry Tony, I have to go! See you later!" Jaime pecks his friend on the cheek once more before leaving, hugging his gift close, and grinning back at his Turtle all the way home.

Tony and his mother come by Jaime's home for supper that night, in order to celebrate his friend's birthday. The older boy is still keeping the turtle close to him at all times. Jaime got a toy guitar as a gift so him and Tony are playing around with it while their parents talk with each other. The evening goes on and on and the boys finally fall asleep, piled on one another, Tony's head moving along with the rhythm of Jaime's tummy as he sleeps. Jaime has a hand curled around his best friend's gift and another holding on tightly to a lock of Tony's hair. Their little legs are tangled together and they are both smiling in their sleep.

And so life goes on, the boys getting more and more interested in the guitar Jaime got, Tony even asking to get one so they can play together. When they are not seen hanging around the park holding hands, they are usually at each other's houses, and never leave without pecking each other on the cheek or the lips. The turtle Jaime got as a gift from Tony never leaves his side and by the end of the summer it has already survived dirt fights, sliding down the structures of the park, getting buried in the sand and being chewed on while its owner is asleep. When school comes back around, both boys dream of getting guitar lessons, Tony has come out of his shell and is a lot more out-going. So it comes as no surprise to Mama Perriado when her son comes back home one day and announces:

- Mama! When we're older, Tony and me we're going to be rock stars! And also, also, Mama, I'm going to ask Tony to marry me!

- Well I can't wait to see that, mijo, his mother answers, laughing quietly to herself.


End file.
